


I’ll Be Home For The Holidays (And I’ll Will Also Be Bringing My Fiancé And Adopted Daughter With Me)

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [45]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming home for the holidays, M/M, Mao Mao was a weeb as a teen and it haunts him, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Mao Mao, along with Badgerclops and Adorabat, go to Mao Mao’s parents for the Holidays
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Series: A family of choice [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443538
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	I’ll Be Home For The Holidays (And I’ll Will Also Be Bringing My Fiancé And Adopted Daughter With Me)

“Does everyone have everything they need?” I ask as I hop onto the Aero-cycle. “Yep! I have plenty of smoke bombs and my army guys! Not to mention my Twitch!” Adorabat nods. “I have some sweaters and snacks.” Badgerclops confirms. “Well, if that’s the case, then we’re off!” I announce as I rev the Aero-cycles engine. We take off into the air. “So how far away DO you live?” Badgerclops asks. “It’s a bit of a flight.” I confess. “Why?” I ask. “Like an hour or…” Badgerclops asks. “Um...an hour sounds about right? But what brings up the question?” I ask. “I don’t think Adorabat has ever been on a trip longer than a couple of minutes.” Badgerclops points out. 

He has a point. We never traveled that far. Not to mention that Adorabat has, thanks to being a child, a limited attention span at times. “...Hey, Adorabat?” I call. “Yeah?” Adorabat responds. “Do you want to play a travel game?” I ask. “A game?” Adorabat asks. “Yeah. Like...that eye game...what was it called again?” I try to recall. “Aye aye my eye.” Badgerclops tries. “Yeah, that. I think?” Hm. IS that what it’s called? I could have sworn it was called  _ Eye-spy  _ or something. “How do you play?” Adorabat asks. “You look at something, you then give us a hint and we have to guess what you were looking at.” Badgerclops explains.

“Oh okay! Hmmm… Oh! I see something...black!” Adorabat hints. “It’s Mao Mao.” Badgerclops answers. “How’d you know?!” Adorabat exclaims. “Call it a hunch.” Badgerclops giggles. “Don’t feel bad, Adorabat. Nobody’s good at this game the first time they play.” I comfort. “My turn! I see something...yellow.” Badgerclops says. “Is it my heart thing?” Adorabat asks. “No.” Badgerclops snickers. “Is it the sun peaking through the clouds?” I try. “Nooo…” Badgerclops says as he holds back giggles. “My peg leg?” Adorabat attempts. “Nuh-huh.” Badgerclops hums. 

“...OH! Is it my lucky ducky sticker?” I ask. “Yeah!” Badgerclops answers. “Nice. Alright, my turn…”

**_Almost an hour later…_ **

“Are we almost there?” Adorabat asks, clearly losing her patience. “Just about!” I answer. “Come on, Adorabat! Let’s keep the game going!” Badgerclops urges. “I’m tired of that game though! And we used up all the possible stuff already!” Adorabat whines. As Adorabat and Badgerclops have their back and forth I spot my childhood home in the distance. It’s still as large and imposing as ever. “Whoa.” I hear Badgerclops breathe. Ah, Badgerclops must have seen the structure. “THAT’S YOUR HOUSE?!” Adorabat exclaims. “Yeah. This is where I grew up.” I answer. “Dude, it’s like, a fortress or a government building or something!” Badgerclops points out. 

It is...a bit much. It is nice, don’t get me wrong. But it is easy to get lost inside, which might be the point. I do like it, on a ascetics scale. The whole machiya style of the place is nice...but it’s just too big to be homely. I like our HQ, even if it IS a bit of the cramped side. Maybe one day Adorabat, Badgerclops and I can move into a machiya style home, with a yard full of cherry blossom trees. Oh, a sand garden! That would be great! “Um, dude? Are we gonna land?” Badgerclops asks, bringing me out of my fantasy. 

“R-Right!” I say as I shake my head. I begin to descend the aero-cycle into the front yard. “So like, you do know your way around this place, right?” Badgerclops asks. “Yep! And even if you do get lost, chances are you’ll eventually find a bathroom, there are more than twelve.” I answer. “Why does one family need more than twelve bathrooms?” Badgerclops asks. “Well, I DO have five sisters, Badgerclops.” I point out. “Oh! And your dad is a massive piece of sh-” Badgerclops starts. “ADVENTURE!” Adorabat exclaims as she flies off the bike before it lands. 

“Now hold up, Adorabat.” I say as I land the aero-cycle in the center training yard parking space. “Dude…” Badgerclops breathes as he looks around. “I know. Adorabat, don’t run off! I don’t want you getting lost here!” I call. “Look at all this neat stuff!” Adorabat says as she begins to kick one of the training dummies. “I feel a little out of place here.” Badgerclops breathes. I sigh. “You’re...not the only one.” I whisper to myself as I head over to Adorabat. “Is there more stuff like this?!” Adorabat asks as I pick her up. “Yes, but please listen to me, Adorabat. This place is very big and very easy to get lost in. I want you to try and stick close to Badgerclops and I, okay?” I tell. Adorabat nods. “Yes, sir!” She salutes. 

“Alright. Now we should go to my room and get settled.” I nod. “Shouldn't we tell your parents that we have arrived?” Badgerclops asks. “Listen, I have no idea where they are at the moment. We will find them later, but for now we should just put our stuff in my room.” I explain. Badgerclops shrugs. “You’re the boss.” He says as he unloads the luggage from the aero-cycle. “It’s about time you recognize my authority.” I gloat as I puff out my chest. “Happy husband, happy life.” Badgerclops sings as he pulls out the luggage. “Alright. Let’s go to my room.” I announce as I begin to lead the way.

**_A little bit later…_ **

“Dude, how does anybody find their way around?” Badgerclops asks as we stroll down one of many, many hallways. “Years of practice.” I put simply. “...Where are all the family pictures?” Adorabat asks as she holds my hand. “...We...don’t really take that many.” I tell. The truth is that any photos and portraits of family we have are in one specific room, which creeps me out. All of those eyes, judging you. I hope to avoid that room. “Ugh. Dude, are we almost there? My arms are getting tired.” Badgerclops whines. “Almost.” I tell. “This place really needs more pictures! It’s so...boring!” Adorabat points out. The idea of Adorabat’s art lining the walls here is very cute, and would give some life (and distinctiveness from the rest of the hallways) to this place.

“Oh! We are here!” I announce as we come up to my room.

“Finally!” Badgerclops sighs as we all enter my room. I glance around my room and freeze. I...forgot how many posters I had. “Whoa.” Badgerclops breathes. “SEE?! This is WAY more interesting to look at!” Adorabat exclaims. “Heh. I sort of forgot how much of a weeb you were.” Badgerclops giggles. I feel my face flush with embarrassment. “It’s been awhile…” I sheepishly say as I rub the back of my head. I glance at my bed. OH NO NOT THAT THING?! “OH. MY. GOSH! Is that a body pillow?!” Badgerclops asks as he begins to laugh. My face goes even warmer. “...Dude’s buff.” Badgerclops says as he nudges be with his elbow. “Stop…” I whine weakly. This is the worse. 

“Dude, I’m just joking with you. It’s fine...we’ll just have to add... _ buff-kun,  _ to our sleeping arrangements.” Badgerclops says with a wink. “His name is Kenta-kun and I’ll shove him in the closet.” I say as I pick up my shame and bring it over to my closet. “Dude, don’t put ‘im in the closet. You know how much it sucks to be in there!” Badgerclops whines. “Then what shall we do with him?” I ask. “...He’ll be our third.” Badgerclops says as he pretends to be shy. “...In the closet he goes.” I say as I shove him- I mean, it...in the closet. 

“KENTA-KUN! NOOO!” Badgerclops cries dramatically. “Mao Mao, can I play video games?” Adorabat asks. “Sure. I got some, what do you want to play?” I ask. “Hmmm how about this one?” Adorabat asks as she pulls one of my old games of my shelf and holds the game to my face. “Hm, this game is better with the guide.” I say as I pull out the guide book from it’s place on the self. I hand the guide book to Adorabat and she waddles off to my old  _ Funstation 2 _ . “Oh cool. You got some manga.” Badgerclops says as he comes up beside me. “Yeah, I got plenty of  _ Caruto _ if you want to read some.” I wave.

Badgerclops pulls out a random manga and cracks it open. Badgerclops’ eye goes wide and nostrils flare. “WHOA!” Badgerclops exclaims. I glance at the cover of the manga that Badgerclops has pulled out and- OH GEEZ! My face flushes yet again. “Dude…” Badgerclops breathes as a noticeable blush forms on his face. I don’t respond, not because I don’t want to, but because I am unable to control my mouth, which is stuck open in mortified silence. “I had no idea your into... _ whoa _ .” Badgerclops says as he flips through... _ it.  _ Badgerclops shuts the manga and puts it back on the shelf. “...So...you...have a lot of them or…?” Badgerclops asks. “...Can we please watch Adorabat play that game.” I plead.

“Ahem, sure. ...Just so you know, Mao Mao. If...you ever wanna try some of that stuff-” Badgerclops whipsers. “Stop. Not now.” I whisper back. “What were you two talking about?” Adorabat asks as she mashes buttons on the controller. “Nothing!” Badgerclops and I say in unison. Adorabat’s character takes damage on screen. “Ugh! How do you play this game?!” Adorabat groans. “Oh, you were trying to do magic. They messed up magic really badly so it’s really buggy. It’s just best to do melee attacks.” I explain. “...This game is bad.” Adorabat says as he puts down her controller in frustration. 

A few awkward second fill the room. “Wanna find your mom?” Badgerclops asks. “...Yeah, let’s go.” I agree as I get up. 

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
> Mao Mao: This is my childhood home. It’s cold and empty.  
> Mao Mao: ...Just like my father's love for me.
> 
> HEEEHHHHHH I NEED TO GET SO MUCH WRITING DONE BEFORE CHRISTMAS AHHHHH!!!! I’m suffering!!!!!!!


End file.
